


Morning At The Lakehouse

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [86]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mild Smut, Morning Sex, Other, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Nothing like breakfast with family after a morning romp.





	Morning At The Lakehouse

Tony woke before Stephen and _by himself_. Meaning there were no blaring alarm clocks, no arguing kids, and since they were currently spending time at the lake house, no alarms of any other kind or the team. It was just him, Stephen, and their three kids. It was still early enough that said kids were still asleep, and Tony was about to take advantage of the peace and quiet when he looked over at the sorcerer who he found sleeping on his stomach. His back bare and exposed to the room with the comforter resting low on his hips that showed a small glimpse of the pajama pants Stephen was wearing. Tony would relieve him of those soon enough.

The engineer moves to hover over his husband and dips his head down to trail butterfly kisses across the expanse of Stephen's shoulders, smirking when the younger man shudders unconsciously at the contact. Tony massages gentle circles into the sorcerer's back with one hand as he turns his attention to the sensitive skin behind Stephen's ear, earning a pleased sigh from him when he grazes his teeth against it. He then takes it up a notch by whispering filthy promises into his ear in Italian, and even asleep, the reaction was instant. Stephen moans quietly into his pillow and grinds his, no doubt, growing erection against the mattress as Tony slowly moves his hand down toward the sorcerer's pants. He silently grabs the bottle of lube in the table on Stephen's side of the bed, slicks up a couple of his fingers, and slips his hand past the waistline, both surprised and a little turned on when he discovers that his 'wife' was going commando. With a quick glance to the door to make sure it was locked, Tony gently presses a lubed finger inside the sorcerer, going slowly to make sure he didn't wake him up just yet.

A low whine follows Stephen's attempt to buck down onto Tony's finger, and the engineer smiles before thrusting his finger a couple of times and then adds a second. Stephen still didn't wake and Tony was curious about just how far he could take this before he did. The sorcerer was usually easy to wake, and Tony was _positive_ Stephen was still asleep. So he continues to whisper in his ear in Italian as he adds a third finger and stretches him open, the younger already a panting mess and grinding even more against the mattress. Tony removes his fingers and soothes his lover with another whisper as he pulls back the comforter and slowly pulls off Stephen's pants, and then pulls off his own with his underwear immediately after. He slicks up his own erection and situates himself over Stephen before slowly pushing himself into the sorcerer, and burying himself to the hilt. Only when he pulled back and thrust back into Stephen, did the younger man wake...and he woke with a noise that sounded a mix of a gasp and a moan.

"_Tony!_" 

Tony grunts into his ear as he starts to thrust into him at a steady pace and then reaches up to grab one of Stephen's hands with his. It just so happened to be their left hands, and the engineer leans down to kiss the back of the sorcerer's neck as their rings slid against each other. Heavy panting fills the air as Tony's thrusts come faster and more erratic when he feels himself getting close, and just before he does, he groans out in Italian. The unintelligible foreign sentence has Stephen coming hard onto the mattress, and Tony spills into him shortly after, falling onto the younger's sweat sheened back as their breathing slowly evens out.

"Were you projecting by any chance?" Tony finally asks after he pulls out and lays on his side next to Stephen who turns to face him.  
"No. I was definitely having a good dream though." He actually _purred_ when the engineer brushed aside a stray hair and kissed him gently.  
"How's that for a good morning?"  
Stephen smiles softly. "It was a nice change to arguing children and loud teammates."  
Tony grins. "You're so needy when you're asleep Mama Bear."

Stephen replies with a fond huff. He was always taking care of everyone, so Tony always made sure to take care of him for a change. Whether it was sex, material needs, or just simple cuddling. The sorcerer loved snuggling with the kids, but there were still times he needed to be held by Tony. When that was the case, the engineer dropped everything to tend to his wife.

"Stupid head!"

Both men sigh at Diana's insult that was likely directed at Harley, and Tony rolls out of bed.

"Afterglow? What afterglow?" He gripes and Stephen chuckles as he gets up and follows Tony into the bathroom, but at a slower pace. "We have kids Tony. It's a miracle we were able to get what we did."

They both take a quick shower, spending a little extra time washing each other, and then step out and towel off before getting dressed. They couldn't take too long, or the arguments between freshly woken children would turn into arguments between hungry ones, and those were harder to settle. Stephen was the first to leave the bedroom, and was immediately glomped onto by Diana.

"Mommy! Can we have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast? Please?"  
"I think I can arrange that." He gently brushes his fingers through her hair and looks around. "Where are your brothers?"  
"Outside."  
Stephen raises an eyebrow. "This early? Doing what?"

He walks into the kitchen with Diana and looks out the window to find Peter and Harley doing something with the younger teen's webs. He decided he would rather not know and turns to the cupboards to start pulling out pancake ingredients. Diana helps by grabbing things from the lower cupboards, and as Stephen is pouring everything into a bowl, Tony comes out of the bedroom with his cell phone held up to his ear.

"Babe, our pseudo daughter is begging us to portal her here."  
"How soon?"  
"Her ears are bleeding."

Stephen chuckles and picks up Diana and sets her on the counter so she can mix the pancake batter while he retrieves his sling ring. Once he slips back into the bedroom and grabs the sling ring off the nightstand, he walks out to the living room and opens a gateway that Cassie immediately steps through. She hugs the sorcerer as the portal closes behind her, and Stephen chuckles as he points her toward the kitchen.

"Have you had breakfast yet?"  
"I didn't get to leave my room." Cassie says with a grimace. "I'm so glad the rooms are sound proof."  
Tony tosses his phone onto the dining table when he joins them in the kitchen. "I thought your ears were bleeding."  
"They were. I left my room. At least I didn't see anything."  
"Hopefully chocolate chips pancakes will help." Stephen says as he turns one of the burners on.

A ball of webs smacks against the window with a loud thwap and Stephen doesn't even bat an eye as he pours batter into the pan. After Stephen and the boys were returned from the snap, Tony jumped on replacing the windows with one's thay were more reinforced for this precise reason. Just because he was a billionaire didn't mean he wanted to replace the windows every time they stayed at the cabin.

None of them reacted. Stephen just continued making pancakes and Cassie helped Diana down from the counter to help set the table. Tony on the other hand opened the door and leaned out just enough to get them into view.

"Hey! The windows aren't target practice!"  
"Gerald knocked over the dummy!" Peter yells back and Tony rolls his eyes.  
"Real mature Underoos! Blame it on the alpaca!"

Tony snickers when both teens start yelling that they were telling the truth, and let's the door close behind him as he turns back into the kitchen. In that small amount of time, Stephen had made a small stack of pancakes, but it was only enough to feed Peter.

"Speaking of our pet alpaca-"  
"_Your_ alpaca." Stephen and Cassie interrupt in unison and Tony ignores them when he looks at Diana.  
"Little Miss, come help me feed Gerald."  
"Okay."

Tony opens the door for Diana and follows her after she walks out, leaving Stephen and Cassie to finish breakfast. He walks off the porch with his daughter and stops in his tracks when he finds the yard _covered_ in webs. It wasn't even an exaggeration. He saw more web than grass and dirt.

"Where the hell is my lawn?!"  
"Somewhere." Harley says with a grin. "What's for eats?"  
"Mom and Cassie are making pancakes."  
The mention if Cassie has Peter's head snapping up from the web shooter he was loading. "When did she get here?"  
"About five minutes ago. Scott and Quill were bumping uglies and she begged us to bring her here." Both Harley and Peter grimace and the engineer points at his youngest son. "That's not an invitation to jump her."  
Peter opens his mouth but Harley beats him to the punch. "He can barely kiss her without getting awkward."

Tony smirks when Peter retaliates by webbing Harley's mouth shut, and he walks inside while Tony and Diana walk over to Gerald. The alpaca happily accepts the food that they offer to him as Harley follows Peter to get the dissolving solution, and when they finish, they return back inside. Just in time too. Stephen was placing a plate stacked high with pancakes, and Cassie had chopped up some fruit to go with it. 

Breakfast went by quickly, with only the small interruption of Cassie's phone going off with a text from Scott, and the boys were tasked with cleaning up afterwards. Of course they made a bigger mess with the small hose and had to stay in the kitchen longer to clean up the watery mess they made. Tony and Stephen sat on the couch watching tv as Cassie and Diana drew pictures on blank pieces of paper, and the boys joined them in the living room after cleaning up to play a card game next to the girls.

Tony threw his arm around Stephen's shoulder and pulled him against his side, and kisses the top of his head when the sorcerer lays his head on his shoulder. Their lake house getaways were always nice. At least ninety percent of the time. The other ten percent, the team crashed their party and they ended up having a small party or a barbecue. It was a rare occurrence though so they didn't mind. They did respect their wishes if the couple said they wanted it to just be them and their kids. This wasn't one of those times though so they wouldn't be surprised if Scott and Quill showed up...and then the whole team. If one person came, the rest normally followed.

A paper football smacks Stephen square in the forehead and he narrows his eyes at Harley who only smirks in return. "It was an accident?"  
"I seriously doubt it."  
"Peter told him about the time Daddy did it to you." Diana says and Harley grumbles.  
"Paper footballs, blueberries, legos…" Tony ticked off on his fingers.  
"Don't give them ideas love."   
"It's Harley."  
"Can you not say it like it's a bad thing?" Said teen groans.  
"It is a bad thing." Cassie says with a smirk.

Harley retaliates by flicking a paper football at her.


End file.
